Mr Alibi
by Assirem
Summary: Before Gabriella and Troy, there was Sharpay and Troy. Whatever happened to them? Oneshot. Songfic. Please R


Author: Assirem

Summary: Before Gabriella and Troy, there was Sharpay and Troy. Whatever happened to them?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor the song Mr Alibi by Maria Willson.

Authors notes: I apologise for making Troy a cheating jerk, I just had to write this. I heard this song the other night, and this idea popped up in my head. Never really cared much for this pairing but it seemed to fit in quite well. I have to admit though, they are quite cute together, sadly, their story is not a happy one. Well my story for them isn't, at least. Italics are the flashbacks. Sorry if anyone gets confused. I'm still quite new to writing.

* * *

**_It doesn't matter if you told me a lie_ **

_It doesn't matter just keep changing your alibi  
_

**_It doesn't matter I don't care, as long as you leave me  
_**

**_I keep on walking down the same old street_ **

_I keep on seeing you with her where we used to meet_

_It doesn't matter anymore. As long as you leave me_

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"Shar, I didn't mean it, I really do love you. Don't do this please."

"Please, Troy, just go…just go."

Sharpay sobbed, for the third time that day. It hurt her to think about it, didn't he care about her? He said so every time. She felt it every time they kissed, every time she looked into his eyes. She thought she knew, she thought he loved her. But now, she knew, she thought wrong. All she wanted was to never see Troy again. She used to love him, so much….

_"Shar, I know we don't exactly get along together, but when I'm with you...there's a spark. I probably sound like the biggest idiot in the world now, but will you go out with me?", Troy asked, looking into Sharpay's eyes. There was something about her, he just couldn't stop staring._

_"Idiot?", Sharpay repeated incredulously. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for forever, yes I will go out with you, silly!" _

_Troy grinned and picked her up twirling her in a circle, he knew they were meant to be, no matter how odd they seemed together._

_"Let me down, Troy!", Sharpay screamed, she was awfully afraid of heights, even though she was only a few inches off the ground._

_And Troy did just that, not before kissing her passionately first. Sharpay felt like she was floating off the ground, but she wasn't scared at all.  
_

_**As long as it's **_

_**Goodbye to Mr Alibi**_

_**I'm tired of thinking that it¹s not only you and I**_

_**Goodbye, this is a lullaby**_

_**A simple song I dedicate to a love that died**_

She couldn't believe how easily their relationship ended. Two years of love, just ruined like that. How could he! How could he just cheat on her like that? She didn't even know how long it had been going on. All those days when he canceled on her, was it to be with that girl? All the extra basketball practices and all the study group meets. They were all lies, and she knew it. She couldn't stop the tears flowing down. She didn't bother to. Her heart was in too much pain for her to care. It felt like she had been stabbed and that her world was ending.

Maybe it was.

_**You're always telling me I'm wrong when I'm right **_

_**You're always saying that it's my turn tomorrow night**_

_**Well you can promise me the world as long as you leave me**_

_**As long as it's**_

_"Shar, come on, I'll be with you tomorrow, I promise."_

_"We haven't had any time together, I'm getting so lonely."_

_"Shar, I really am sorry, we've been practicing for the next competition, you have tounderstand, please."_

She was lonely, she felt like a doll, which had been thrown aside. Like her owner had grown out of her, and gotten tired. Just like how Troy got another girl, and forgot about her. She felt like a doll, sitting in the corner collecting dust. No one would play with her anymore.

**_Goodbye to Mr Alibi _ **

_I'm tired of thinking that it's not only you and I_

_Goodbye, this is a lullaby_

_A simple song I dedicate to a love that died_

_Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye to Mr Alibi_

_Goodbye to Mr Alibi_

_I'm tired of thinking that it's not only you and I_

_Goodbye, this is a lullaby_

_A simple song I dedicate to a love that died_

She knew they were over.

That spark they once had was gone. She knew it but she just couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. She willed herself to stop crying. She didn't love him anymore and he wasn't worth her tears.

She willed herself to believe that.

**_I don't care just keep changing your alibi... _ **

_I don't care just keep changing your alibi…_

"I'm sorry, Shar. I…I'm sorry…please Shar"

"I can't take it anymore, Troy. Face it, you don't love me anymore either."

Sharpay dissolved into tears as Troy left the room…as Troy left _her. _She couldn't deceive herself.

**_Goodbye..._**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: I posted this a while ago, but I edited it and reposted. Review please.  
**


End file.
